Hen Night Trouble
by DutchLady
Summary: What if Martha had shown up at the end of Planet of the Dead... and it was her hen night? This is just a little one-shot. Rated K plus


**This is just a small one-shot. Enjoy! **

Her four inch heals resonated on the pavement, emphasized even more with her angry stride.

She knew she was attracting attention, as several heads swiveled round when she past. Of course the way she was dressed didn't help either. With the four inch heals she was wearing a pink miniskirt, and a top that showed some much cleavage that she was afraid her breasts were going to pop out, if she hadn't been wearing a bra. Of course she had been forced into the outfit, she would _never_ this by choice.

She flashed the guard at the perimeter her ID-card and eased under the tape that held the press at bay.

She gave the commanding officer of the scene a salute and entered the bus as the first passengers were about to step off.

"Please take your seats, sir, madam. This won't take long," she said to the people at the front of the queue.

"Who are you…?" the woman said, looking over her barely clad body.

_Damn, should have changed, _she thought.

"I'll explain in a minute, if you could please return to your seat… and you hold it right there!"

She turned around to face a skinny man in a brown suit, who had been trying to ease out of the bus behind her.

He gave her a puppy dog eyes look, but she stared him down and the man sat down next to a young woman with long dark hair, dressed all in black.

"Everybody, please listen to me," she said. "My name is Doctor Martha Jones, I'm UNIT's Medical Officer. My team is just going to check you over, and then you'll be cleared to leave."

Behind Martha, a man and a woman entered the bus.

Martha turned to the man in the suit. "And _you_… can come with me."

"Yes, Doctor Jones," the man said meekly, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and followed her out of the bus.

"You alright, Doctor?" Martha asked, as they walked to a nearby waiting lorry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Doctor said. "Got a bit of exercise in a scorching hot desert, just the thing to keep in shape."

Martha scrutinized him, but didn't comment.

The Doctor scrutinized Martha. "Martha…?"

"Yes, Doctor," Martha said sweetly.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Martha stopped walking, and put her hands on her hips. "Why do you think?"

The Doctor gave her an innocent look and shrugged. Martha started to poke him in the chest with her index finger; and started walking forwards, causing the Doctor to walk backwards, away from her finger.

"Tonight…" Martha growled. "…is my hen night. I haven't had a weekend off for a while, and I was really looking forward to this. But NO, _you _had to go and cause trouble. And because _you_ are involved they called_ me_, because I know you. And now, because of _you_, I'm not going to be able to look my colleagues on the eye for a while, because now they have seen me dressed like _this_." Martha gestured down to her body.

"You look really…" the Doctor faltered under Martha's glare.

"Really…?" Martha asked with squinted eyes.

"… nice…?" the Doctor offered, with a small pleading smile.

"Nice…?" Martha whispered menacingly. "Nice! I don't look nice! I look like some chick that guys pick up in a bar. The only reason I'm wearing this is because it _is_ my hen night. I wouldn't be caught dead in something like this."

"I'm sorry that I ruined your hen night," the Doctor said softly and gave her smile.

Martha faltered. How could she stay mad at him, when he turned those big brown eyes on her? That was impossible.

Martha smiled back and hugged him. "It's okay, I wasn't really enjoying anyway."

The Doctor gave her puzzled look.

"I'm not really the party-hard-type, so I was kinda glad that I was called away," Martha confessed with a guilty smile. "Please, don't tell anyone?"

The Doctor laughed. "Of course not."

"I've got surprise for you," Martha said, and pulled him towards the waiting lorry.

"Corporal…" she said.

The corporal pulled away the canvas to reveal the TARDIS.

The Doctor gave a hoot of the delight and rushed over. He patted the panels fondly. "There's my girl, better then a bus any day!"

"She was found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace," Martha said.

"Oh, she doesn't mind," the Doctor said.

The Doctor turned back to face Martha. "Want a ride back to your hen night?"

Martha doubted for a second. "Sure, I appreciate it."

The Doctor opened the doors and ushered her inside. "Do you mind if I pop over to Cardiff for a second? I have to refuel."

"Only if that is going to be the only detour." Martha said.

"I promise that I will get you to your hen night," the Doctor promised. "I just hope that the TARDIS is going to be accurate. She is getting old you know."

"Doctor…!" Martha yelled exasperated.

***

Unfortunately for Martha, and fortunately for the Doctor, it took him a week to get Martha back to her hen night.

Not that Martha minded of course… but she didn't let the Doctor know that.

Not that the Doctor had always set the coordinates right of course... but he didn't let Martha know that.


End file.
